Alice Kroner
Alice is the mother of Thomas and Samantha Kroner, she's a socialite and the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of others. History Alice Estelle Lindner was born on the 12th of September, in the year 1963, in London, England. Her father was Austria’s ambassador to the United Kingdom at the time, Dr. Johann Lindner, and her mother was Annemarie Rothstein, a Viennese cellist known throughout Europe. The girl spent the years of her childhood in London, being tutored privately until the age of seven, when she was enrolled in the prestigious City of London School for Girls, where she would spend the next five years of her life. At age twelve, Alice’s father was offered the position of Austria’s ambassador to the United Nations, which prompted the family to move to the city of New York in the United States, where she was enrolled in the Nightingale-Bamford School for girls. There, the girl quickly became a fixture at social events among the Upper East Side’s young scene, known for her indelible beauty and her perfect manners. It was also at age twelve that her then dormant ability finally manifested. The first emotions she accidentally read were those of a boy who had invited her for a walk in Central Park after school; he moved to kiss her while they were sitting on a bench when her ability activated, instantly granting her a peek into the boy’s hormone-induced emotions, which prompted her to slap him turn on her heels, running away from the still reeling boy. When she told her father about the experience later that day, Dr. Lindner explained to his daughter that she was special, just like him and her mother. He had the ability to tamper with an individual’s senses, whereas Annemarie could use her music to affect the emotions of others. At first, the girl was unable to process the news and fell into a state of denial that led her to go on a rebellious streak that lasted a few months until the days preceding her thirteenth birthday, but after that she was finally able to cope with the fact that her family was different. From then on, most of her adolescence transpired in the same way as it would for any girl from the Upper East Side. After successfully completing her high-school years in the United States, Alice was sent to the Faculté des Sciences Humaines et Sociales of La Sorbonne in Paris, France to pursue a career in the area of Linguistics. One year into her studies, at a party during which an inebriated law student tried to go too far with her, she learned of the secondary aspect of her power, the one that allowed her to manipulate the emotions she picked up from others; in the midst of their struggling, she looked him in the eye and roared at him to go away, instantly morphing the youth’s drunken lust into undiluted fear that drove him to blindly run into an open window and fall to his death. Following this incident, Alice decided to take a year off from school and travel on her own to try to find answers about her powers. Her father, still in America, didn’t agree, but there was not much he could do to stop her since she was an adult now and living on her own. Eventually, her journey led her to stumble upon a man called Jean-Baptiste Lecqlerq; she discovered that he too had a power, though his seemed to allow him to manipulate space somehow and warp him from one place to another. The two of them had a fleeting romance which would eventually end when the woman met one of Lecqlerq’s relatives in London—his cousin, David Fredrick Kroner. Unlike Lecqlerq, David did not have a power; he was aware of them, but had been sworn to secrecy by his special relatives. He, however, was captivating and charming beyond Alice’s wildest expectations, and what’s most, he was honest. The girl was instantly smitten by the young entrepreneur who was seven years older than her and the two of them started a relationship that would eventually lead to their marriage two years later, to which her father opposed at first for reasons unknown to her. At age 23, one year into her marriage with David and just after completing her studies in La Sorbonne, Alice gave birth in Paris to her firstborn son who received his father’s namesake. After his birth the new family moved to America, where her husband would go on to become a member of the board of directors of his family’s multi-billion-dollar conglomerate while she tended to her child. These first years were perhaps the happiest of her life; then, when her boy was four, she got pregnant again. Thomas Hadley Kroner was born on the night of December 1st, 1991. He was born just a few minutes before midnight and was welcomed to this world by his entire family, including both his paternal and maternal grandparents. For them, it seems, it was quite the joyous occasion. For Alice, however, it was anything but. She has no clear recollections of what happened on that night, only the feeling that something horrible happened and something was taken from her. She would never share this with anyone, but the feelings still torment her to this day. Perhaps it was because of this that over the years she grew distant from her boys, leaving them to be raised by their respective staffs and their other relatives and instead tending to her pain in secret. That is not to say that she didn’t love them or that she didn’t show them enough affection, but she was never the kind of mother that she could have been. This is one of the reasons why Alice blames herself today for her children’s attitude toward the world. After the birth of her second child, Alice became abstracted from some of the matters of her family and began occupying her time and mind with other things, such as constant trips to the Côte d’Azur, sitting on the boards for several charities and the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and organizing and attending a myriad of events that would land her in best-dressed lists all around the world. Now, however, with her sons’ slowly drifting into adulthood, she’s begun to look back into their lives, thinking that perhaps it’s not too late to change things for them. Character Mrs. Kroner has been described by many as a classic beauty. She’s a petite woman with a gracefully lithe frame and youthful features highlighted by cascading aureate locks and sapphirine eyes, and blessed a certain air of flawless poise and elegance typical of movie stars from Hollywood’s Golden Age. She’s widely regarded as one of, if not the most beautiful woman of New York’s High Society, always sporting the most exquisite and exclusive items of clothing offered to her by world-renown designers and taken straight from the haute couture runways of Paris, New York and Milan. She’s a very cultured woman, a lady of utmost refinement and, contrastingly, something of a bleeding heart. She is exceedingly kind and gracious, even to those she knows are not deserving of her attentions due to her abilities, and prefers to always believe the best of people instead of falling into the games of intrigue that are so common in her world of opulence. In a way, this has made Alice somewhat neglectful of her children, as her inability to cope with the truth about their disruptive behavior has led to noxious levels of permissiveness, which has caused them to grow irreverent toward the common rules of conduct and even law itself. Slowly, she’s coming to terms with this, and may eventually try to put a stop to what she so conservatively deems to be a rebellious streak from her children. Ability Pathokinesis Alice has the power to sense and influence the emotions of others. By way of sheer will she’s capable of turning an individual’s feelings on themselves; she can transform courage into panic, change joy for sorrow, breed horror out of bliss, etc, and vice versa. She’s also capable of reading an individual’s emotional state just by standing in their general vicinity, and determine with a high degree of accuracy how candid or deceitful a person is. This ability also provides Alice with a type of psychic awareness of a person’s presence even if they not in plain sight; this is because her power to read emotions does not rely on eye-contact or focusing, and instead works more like a net, spreading over an area of no less than fifty feet and instantly detecting any emotional imprints present. It comes not without a hindrance, however, as the empathic side of Alice’s power is almost always active, picking up emotions even when she does not wish it to, which can be rather bothersome if not outright exhausting. Her pathokinetic aptitude, however, requires eye-contact or verbal commands in order to be effective, making it closer to the likes of hypnosis and persuasion, so if she can’t be heard or seen, it won’t work. Category:Characters Category:NPCs